Serena's Choice
by Angelmoon1089
Summary: Serena is captured by Prince Diamond and held captive in his lair. Why was she taken hostage, and why is he kissing her? More importantly.. WHY IS HE SUCH A GOOD KISSER! What horrors/pleasures await our beloved heroine? Read to find out more... R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in a room and in a bed. The last thing I remember we were all in the palace when Prince Diamond came and he had this creepy "third eye" thing going on. I looked into that eye and couldn't move. I could hear my friends calling me but I couldn't answer them. Now I'm in this huge room that's actually quite nice. Plus the bed is really comfortable. As I sat up I wondered out loud,

"Where am I? What am I wearing? Why does my head hurt?"

Then it hit me lot a ton of bricks ,_where was my locket_? If I don't have it then I can't become Sailor Moon.

"Where is my locket?"

My fingers wondered around the bed looking for my locket. I finally found it no more than a few inches away from where I lay. I grabbed a hold of it and sighed. I started looking around a bit more when my eyes came across someone staring at me on the other side of the room. It was a guy and when he saw my looking at him he came out of the shadows. He had on white pants and a white shirt that had a blue design and a diamond broach by his collar. He also had a cape on with diamonds on each shoulder. White hair, black diamond ear rings, a black upside down moon on his forehead, and his eyes were blue but very sad looking. I wonder why he was so sad.

"I see you're awake. That's very impressive. Sailor Moon or shall I say Neo-Queen Serenity. I thought you would be more comfortable in that outfit, which resembles your own dress."

"You...you undressed me? Who are you? What's going on here?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to formally introduce myself. I am Prince Diamond. I just used my magic to give you a dress that fits you Neo-Queen Serenity. And the dark crystal just gave you your first power boost and to wake up that quickly you must posses great strength."

"Moon Cry...Crystal P...Power!"

Oh no, it didn't work. What am I to do now?

"Your crystal won't work near the dark crystal." Diamond used his powers to lift me up and said "Now we have to get to know each other. Look at me with those eyes."

I turned my head and I didn't want to look at him. But he grabbed my chin between his thumb and fingers and made me look at him. His third eye popped up again which creeped me out. This time his eyes didn't hold sadness but sexual desire. I wanted to move to get away but I couldn't. His face was getting closer to mine. Was he going to kiss me? _Oh no!_ Darien is the only one allowed to kiss me. Where was he? Diamond was getting closer to kissing me. Right as his lips touched mine a tear fell from my eyes and slide down my cheek. Someone else besides Darien was kissing me. _Though he was a nice kisser._ I was able to move my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. It was different from Darien's kiss who gently kissed me. Diamond's was full of passion. I really liked it. Before I knew it we were back on the bed making out. Diamond's hand started to wonder up from my backside to my breast and I came back to my sense's and stopped him. I broke off the kiss for air to and looked at him.

"Stop please! No more." I said, out of breath.

He kept looking at me. I didn't know if he was going to rape me or what. I didn't know what to do but I really wanted to kiss him again. I knew I couldn't. He finally got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up.

"I'm sorry but..'' I didn't to finish before he put up his hand to tell me to be quiet.

"It's okay. I want you to _want _me. I will not try anything until you're ready. I hope you like this room. You will be staying in here for a while, and you will be sharing it with me. You are not allowed to leave."

With that he got up and left the room. I was shocked so I tried to get off the bed. The black crystal was making it hard for me to walk. I finally got to the floor and started walking over to the door. I turned the knob, only to find it was locked. I was locked in this room. I walked back to the bed and started thinking of everything that just happened. Did I just make out with Diamond my enemy? I did… and I _enjoyed_ it. But Darien is my one true love. How could I betray him like that? I started to cry. How could Darien forgive me? But why hadn't he come for me or the scouts? What if a monster attacked them? I hope they are okay. I laid my head on the pillow and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sapphire's Point of View**

As I was walking down the hall to the library I was thinking of my conversation I had with Emerald earlier. It was right after Diamond mysteriously left.

"Well what are you going to do about the Sailor Scouts?" I asked

"I will get a monster to battle them and while they are distracted I will take the little brat." Emerald said and she did that annoying laugh she has.

"What about Sailor Moon?" I asked.

"Grr. I wish you wouldn't say that name around me, just because she looks like Neo-Queen Serenity. I will get Prince Diamond no matter what." Emerald said and laughed her annoying laugh.

I just decided to leave. I couldn't stand her laugh. But their was something that drew me to her a lot. I think over some time I have come to like her and want to be with her since Pretz and I didn't work out. She never has noticed when I hit on her. Of course she wouldn't notice cause she is to busy in love with Diamond to notice me. On the other hand her laugh makes me cringe and I just want to choke her to make her stop. I have some very conflicting thoughts on Emerald. Which is why I need to go to my sanctum. The library is the only place I can think about things and review a lot of my choices.

I was walking by Diamond's room when I heard something. It was a whaling of sorts. It is odd for someone to be in there. I opened the door ever so quietly and made my way into the room with my foot holding the door. I peered into the room. Someone was laying on his bed making the whaling noise. It looks to be a woman and she is crying. God does this woman have a set of lungs. What was Diamond doing with a woman in his bed? He only has a love for Neo-Queen Serenity. So I decided to try to get a better look. She had a form fitting dress on that was a cream color with wings on the back. I couldn't see much of the dress because she was laying her stomach crying. She had blonde hair that was pulled up into kinda like pigtails but at the top they were shaped like meatballs. She looks very similar. Oh my god! Diamond did not just kidnap Neo-Queen Serenity! I thought she had been put into a sleep spell like everyone else. I looked closely at her face to make sure it was her. But she had younger looking features. So it was her past self, Sailor Moon. With this realization my foot moved and the door shut closed. Oh shit. I looked over at the bed. The woman looked up and stared at me for a few minutes and ran to me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

**Serena's POV**

As I was crying on the bed I heard the door closed. Fearing that it was Diamond again I looked up and saw someone else. Through blurry eyes I looked over at the door and it was...no it couldn't be...but it was, it was Darien. I got up out of the bed as best as I could and ran to him even though I still wasn't used to the dark crystal energy but it was Darien he is here to rescue me. When I got to him I hugged him and started kissing him. Something was wrong though he wasn't kissing me back. What was going on? I looked up into his face and saw that it wasn't Darien but someone else and he was blushing.

"Your not Darien. Who are you?" I said taking a step back.

"No I'm not. I'm Sapphire. Diamonds brother." he said.

"And I kissed you."

I went back over to the bed crying. What was wrong with me? First when Diamond kissed me I liked hit and now I am kissing Diamonds brother. I sat down on the bed and put my hands over my eyes. Then I felt the bed shift beside me and looked up. It was Sapphire. He put his arm around me and held me close. What was he doing? I didn't know and at that moment it felt nice for someone to hold me while I cried. He held me as long as I cried and didn't say anything. After a few minutes I collected myself and stopped crying. Sapphire let go and let me sit up and gave me his handkerchief. I took it and dried my eyes and blew my nose. I set it down in my lap and finally looked him over. Sapphire had black hair with dark blue eyes that looked like Sapphire's. He wore a dark blue shirt with a white broach by his collar. The shirt also had white stripes on it and he wore white pants. He also had black gloves on. With his facial features and his black hair he did look similar to Darien. No wonder I mistook him for Darien. Now that I am looking at him they are different. I was still looking at him when he looked at me and looked annoyed and said

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's nothing I was just thinking of how you look like someone but different at the same time."

"Hmm."

"Well thank you for sitting here with me. I don't know why you did but it was nice of you."

"I just cant stand to see a woman cry."

"Oh...well here is your handkerchief. Thank you."

"Uh you keep it. But are you Neo-Queen Serenity? You look a lot like her."

"That's kinda hard to explain. Technically I am in the future but right now I am Serena."

"So you are. Look my brother is obsessed with you and I will not have you bringing us down."

"Hey now look he kidnapped me and put me here. I don't even wanna be here but I am."

"Just treat him right okay. Your majesty." Sapphire got up and bowed to me.

"Please just call me Serena."

"Alright but I must go now."

"Oh please can you stay. I haven't seen anybody beside Diamond and he left and I am quite lonely."

Sapphire looked at me like he was about to say that he couldn't stay. So I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I guess I can stay a few minutes."

I was so happy that I was going to have someone to talk to that I jump up and hugged him around the neck. When I realized what I had done I let go and looked at him. He was blushing again. I wonder why he keeps blushing around me.

"Sorry but I was just so happy that I will have someone to talk to that I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay. So what would you like to talk about?"

I sat back down on the bed as did Sapphire. I started to think about what I wanted to talk about but I didn't know.

"Well I'm not really sure. You could tell me about yourself. Like what do you do for fun?"

"I really like to read. I was just on my way to the library."

"Oooo really. I like to read too."

Sapphire gave me this look that he knew that I was lying. What I said was true I do like to read. I like to read manga's and comic books so I guess it not really true. I have always wanted to read books but every time I tried to read one I would fall asleep. Sapphire was still looking at me.

"Okay I read manga's and comic books mostly."

"What are manga's and comic books? I have never heard of these."

"Manga's and comic books have pictures and little bubbles that tell you what they are saying. My favorite one is the Sailor V."

"Well I don't think we have any of those in the library."

"It's okay. I have always wanted to read an actual book."

"I'm sure I could help you find a book if you wanted to come to library one day."

"Oh that would be great. But what about Diamond he has kinda locked me in here."

"Don't worry I will ask him."

With that I just smiled up at him. Then the door opened up and we both looked over to see who it was. It was Diamond and he didn't look to happy.

"Sapphire what are you doing in here?" Diamond asked

"Well I was just walking to the library when I heard Serena in here crying. I just felt bad for her so I stayed to talk to her for a while. Since you were gone and it must be lonely without anybody to talk to."Sapphire said standing up.

"Please leave." Diamond said.

"As you wish." He think turned to me and leaned down to my ear and said "I will talk to him later." He then grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Good bye, Serena.

With that said, Sapphire left. I don't know why but after he kissed my hand I was blushing a little. Sure Sapphire was sweet and talked to me but I must stay focused on getting out of here to see Darien again.

"Neo-Queen Serenity?" Diamond asked.

"My name is not Neo-Queen Serenity. My name is Serena. So if you must call me by name, please call me Serena." I said a little frustrated.

"Serena then."

"What is it?" I said not even looking at him.

"Dinner is ready. It would be my honor to escort you."

"No thank you. I am not hungry."

"Please you need to eat. And will you look at me?"

"No I am not hungry and besides you kidnapped me and brought me here. Why would I want to eat with you?"

With that said I heard Diamond take a deep breath. He then sat down beside me on the bed. He then grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"You know all I have to do is use my third eye to make you do what I want you to do."

I just glared at him. He then moved his face closer to mine and kissed me. I tried to make him stop and he tried to force my mouth open with his tongue. He eventually open my mouth and his tongue started to explore my mouth. After a few minutes I relaxed and used my tongue as well. What was it about him that I liked to kiss so much? Was it because every time he did he turned me on? Diamond eventually pushed me back on the bed and was on top of me. He stopped kissing me allowing me to breath as he looked at me while being on top of me. He then got this evil smile on his face and grabbed both of my hands by the wrist and put them above my head and held them with one hand. I gasped by the sudden forced he used. He then kissed me again. He stopped and looked at me again with that evil grin. His other hand that wasn't holding my wrist was at my cheek. Then his hand moved down my cheek and down my neck to my breast. I gasped. I tried to wiggle out of his gripped but I couldn't. His hand was still on my breast and was rubbing it. After a minute it started to feel good and I let slip a moan. That made him happy. He eventually moved from my breast down my leg. Was he about to finger me too? He hand stopped right by my pussy. I whimpered a bit. He stopped and said

"I don't even have to use my third eye to have you. Remember that I have power over you."

He let me go and got off of me and stood up. I sat up and looked at him. Without turning around he said

"If you not hungry then you can just starve!"

Diamond stormed out of the room and I just sat their staring at where he left. I was still shocked by how my body reacted to his touch and stunned that he just yelled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Serena's Point of View**

As I sat on the bed thinking of everything, I also wished I hadn't turned down Diamond for supper. _I really am hungry but I was just so mad at him for kidnapping me. Well, now what to do since all my company is gone now? I guess I could go take a hot bath and relax._ I got up and walked over the bathroom and took of the dress Diamond put on me. Then I took off my pink underwear and took down my meatballs as everyone calls them it seems but I like to call them buns. Once I took down my buns my head felt better. Having those up all the time really hurts my head sometimes. Then I started running some water and got it just the right temperature. I stopped the water when the bathtub was filled and got in. I let out a small sigh. It felt so good to be in a hot bath after the day I had. After I had relaxed a bit I started to think of what Diamond had done to me. Why was it that every time I saw Diamond my heart would skip a beat and when he kissed me I liked it. And when he grabbed my boob I tried to escape but I really liked it a lot. Then his hand was so close to fingering me. I thought he was and I whimpered because I really wanted him to but he took my whimper as I didn't want him to. While thinking of this I started to massage my breast and pinch my nipples. Oh it felt so good. I use to do this after every date I had with Darien because we would make out and I thought at some point we would go further but we never did so I had to relieve myself some how. My hand then started to move from my boob to my pussy and I started to rub it. That felt even better. I started to finger myself. _Oh god this feels good._ I had one hand fingering myself and my other hand was rubbing my boobs. While I was fingering myself I was thinking it was Diamond penis going in and out of me. It felt so good that I started saying

"Yes. Oh yes right there. Ohhhhh."

I was almost there and it felt so good. Then with on last thrust of my finger's I came. It felt so good. I was panting when I looked up and saw that the door was open and it was Sapphire standing in the door way with a shocked expression on his face. Oh my god! Did he just see me masturbating?

"Sapphire?"

"Yes?" he said

"Get out!"

I yelled. He turned walked out and close the door. I figured I should finish taking a bath then I should face Sapphire. That was not something I was going to like.

**Sapphire's POV**

When Diamond ordered me out of his room I don't know what came over me but I had to kiss Serena's hand. After I did that and told her I would talk to Diamond I left to go to the dinning room so I could eat. When the servants brought out our plates I started to eat when I notice Diamond still wasn't here. I wonder what was keeping him. Surely they weren't having sex. With that I stood up and ran to his room and slightly open the door and peeked in. Diamond was on top of Serena and he was groping her and then his hand was so close to her pussy. _That bastard._ She whimpered and he stopped. He said something then started coming towards the door. _Oh crap I can't let him see me._ I hid behind a column and watched him walked away. I started walking to the dining room again this time I was thinking. _Why did I get so angry when Diamond was on top of Serena? What is going on? I thought I liked Emerald even though her laugh was annoying. I can't like Serena I mean Diamond likes her. I'm just being nice. I just like her because I can talk to her more easily then anyone else. Yeah that's it. _I got to the dinning hall and was greeted by Diamond.

"Hey brother I thought you would have been here by now."

"Oh yeah I stopped by the library to think for bit."

"Ahh I see."

I sat down and started to eat a bit of my food. Then I realized that I had promised Serena I would talk to Diamond about letting her come with me to the library.

"Brother."

"Yes Sapphire what is it?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible that tomorrow when I go to the library that I take Serena with me?"

"Why?" Diamond said a little irritated

"Well she was saying that she was lonely and would like to read some books."

"She likes to read?"

"Well she wants to read but never had the right book."

"How did you find this out?"

"Earlier when I talked to her. Come on she is bored just staying in that room with no one to talk to."

"Well you are my brother but I want her to like me."

"I know you do but you just leave her and never talk to her like really talk to her."

"You right. Okay but I will start talking to her and then maybe she will let me escort her to dinner."

"So I can take her to the library tomorrow?"

"Yes you have my permission." "That's good. I am going to tell Serena if that's okay with you."

"You may go I need to think."

With that I got up and left. I started walking towards Diamonds room with happiness in my heart. Why this girl had so much power over me all of sudden I don't know why. But finally someone to talk to while I am in the library. Sometimes I got lonely too. Maybe that's why I feel for her is because I know how it feels to be alone with no one to talk to. I got to Diamonds room and knocked on the door. I waited for an answer but didn't get one. So I turned the knob and went on in. I didn't see her on the bed and wondered where she was. Then I heard some moaning from the bathroom. I went over to the door and opened it up. I saw Serena in the bathtub naked fingering herself. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. She looked really beautiful with her hair down. I was starting to get aroused when she finished and looked up. She saw me staring at her. I was shocked and started blushing. I tried to say something but couldn't so she said

"Sapphire?"

"Yes."

"Get out!" she yelled.

So I turned and closed the door as I walked out. I went to sit on the bed for her to get done. My god did she look good. I can't believe I saw her naked. I can't believe I got aroused by seeing her naked. Okay I need to do something to get her naked body out of my mind. But what should I do? I decided I should pace. Stupid I know but I couldn't think of what else I should do. Within a few minutes later she came out.

**Serena's POV**

After I yelled at Sapphire to get out I washed my hair and washed my body and go**t **out of the bathtub and let the water drain out. When I got done I got a towel and dried off and but my hair in the towel and realized that I didn't have anything to wear. But hanging on the back of the door was a white robe. Well it was better then nothing right? So I grabbed it and put it on and tied it. I walked out of the bathroom to Sapphire pacing the floors. When he saw me he stopped and stared at me and blushed again. I went over to the bed and sat down.

"Sapphire did you see what I was doing in there?" "Oh no...I mean...yes..I'm sorry."

"I'm embarrassed."

"How about we forget it ever happened."

"Okay that's good. So was their something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to tell you that Diamond said that I can take you to the library tomorrow."

"Really? That's great. I wont be locked in this room all day then."

"Well I really should get going now. But I will see you tomorrow."

He came over to me and grabbed my hand and kissed it again. It was my time to blush. He then walked out of the room. I guess I should find some clothes. Their was a dresser and I went over to look in it. But all it had was lingerie. Their was no pajamas. Oh god. So I started looking through and saw that all the underwear were thongs. I'm sorry but I do not wear thongs I find them very uncomfortable. So I guess I will have to use mine again. I will have to ask Diamond for different clothes. Then I found a black teddy. The top covered up my boobs and the rest was see through. It would have to do. I took down my hair and just comb through it. I was to tired to try to dry it all. I hope its okay that I went to bed with it wet. I went over to the bed and I pulled the covers back and crawled in bed. I pulled the covers over me and layed down. It felt nice and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next thing I knew I was sitting up breathing hard holding me hand to my chest. I had a bad dream and I was running from something or to something. I couldn't remember what was going on just that I was scared. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder which scared me even more that I jump right out of the bed.

"Serena are you okay?"

Ouch that hurt a lot. I knew that voice it was Diamond. He was in bed with me? I stood up and saw him looking at me. He was on his side and had his head propped up on his hand. He looked really good without a shirt on. And he had a six back. Oh god if I wasn't so mad at him I might have jump on him. Wait I need to stop thinking like that but it is so hard when he looks so good and his white hair hung a little in front of his eyes which was just sexy. I shook my head. Focus Serena.

"Why are you in bed with me?"

"Like I said we are sharing this room and this is my bed."

"Oh right. Okay."

"Might I say you look really sexy in that teddy. With you hair down flowing behind you and your face a little flustered. You also have a great body."

"Oh..well...thank you." I said blushing.

"Please will you come back to bed?"

I looked at him then I got back in the bed and turned on my side that was away from him. T hen I felt his arms around me pull me close to him. I heard him whisper

"Much better."

He then moved my hair away from my shoulder and kissed my shoulder. That was nice. He made his way from my should to my neck kiss every inch to. He then started to nibble my neck some. Oh yes...that felt nice. I let out small moan. Which made Diamond very happy I could tell then he started to nibble my ear. Oh that got me. That was a turn on for me. Darien had found that spot once before. I started to moan and sigh. I heard Diamond growl a little in my ear before he stopped and let me go.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm all riled up."

"Huh?"

"With all your moaning and sighing it turned me on."

"Oh yeah I could tell. But I was really enjoying it."

"I know but I want you to come to me all on your own. I wont have sex with you till you tell me you want me. And we continued on I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

I didn't know Diamond was so kind. I just thought he wanted me here to have sex with. But he must really like me or future me to say that he will wait for me.

"Thank you but could you hold me for the rest of the night?"

"Sure. If that is what you want."

"I want it."

With that he smiled and I turned back around he grabbed me and pulled me close. I could feel his erection.

"Sorry. It will go away soon."

I didn't saying anything. I just relaxed into him. It felt right for him to hold me like this and I didn't know why. Even when I spent the night at Darien's place it always felt awkward for him to hold me while we fell asleep. But with Diamond it was like it was meant to be. With that last thought I yawned and closed my eyes and went to sleep with Diamond holding me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tuxedo Mask POV**

We had just learned that Rini was Serena's child and mine. I was very embarrassed at the thought of finally having sex with my 15 year-old girlfriend. I mean we had talked about it but I just wasn't ready for that part of our relationship yet. My future self-asked us to keep her safe and I vowed I would protect her at all cost. That's when this black wind started to flow all around us. Then there was a voice

"The king thought I didn't know about this place. What a fool." The voice became a person.

"I demand to know who you are." Sailor Moon said.

The guy had third eye just appear on his forehead and said

"I demand that you go with me Sailor Moon."

All the Sailor Scouts including me were having trouble moving and breathing. _This is bad._ Before my eyes my girlfriend was being raised up to that guy. I need to do something.

"Serena!"

I yelled and threw my cane at him. It hit him in the arm and the pressure we all felt was gone and Serena stopped in midair. But she dropped Rini. All the scouts yelled

"Rini!"

But I ran and got my future daughter. Then the pressure returned. And we heard him say

"So small lady is here too. No problem my minions can handle her. It's you I want."

With that they were gone. The Sailor Scouts yelled

"Sailor Moon."

But I yelled

"Serena! Sailor Mars! Here, take Rini."

"Don't worry Tuxedo Mask I know where they are going." My future self said.

"Wait we want to go to. " Sailor Mars said.

"Who will take care of Rini?"

"I can watch her. Diamond has taken Serena to his palace, the big dark crystal."

"Right."

We all ran out of the palace and ran towards the dark crystal that was on the other side of the town. When we finally got there we all ran into a barrier. It knocked us back.

"Mercury can you get a read on the barrier."

"Hold on and I'll check."

Mercury was using her computer to see if there was a way in or a weak spot. Hold on Serena I will come get you.

"I'm not picking up anything. The only thing I know what would work is out Sailor Teleport but we need Sailor Moon for that." Mercury said.

"We will just have to blast it with our powers." Jupiter said.

"That might work. All right let's try it." Venus said.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." Sailor Mercury said.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround." Sailor Mars said.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure." Sailor Jupiter said

"Venus Love Chain Encircle." Sailor Venus said.

All their powers hit the barrier on with full force. I went up after the blast to see if it was still up. I reached out my hand and it was still there.

"What? It didn't work?" They all said in unison.

"Let's try it again." Jupiter said.

They tried it again and again. It doesn't look like we were going to get in. I fell to my knees and started pounding on the ground with my fist. No! Why? I have to save Serena. It's all my fault if something bad happens to her. I love her and just got her back.

"This isn't fair." I shouted.

"Tuxedo Mask it's going to be okay. But I don't think we can do anymore here." Sailor Mars said.

"Yes she's right. We need to get back to the present soon." Sailor Mercury said.

I got up and followed them back to the castle to go get Rini and take her back. When he got back Rini was awake.

"Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Scouts. Where's Sailor Moon?"

"Rini she was kidnapped while you were asleep. We went after her but we couldn't get past the barrier. We need to get back to the present soon so we can fight off this evil. But we will save Sailor Moon." I said.

"Okay."

We came back to the present and I took Rini with me to stay. When we got to my apartment I had Rini take a shower and go to bed. She took my bed and I told her I would take the couch. I just got her to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up and it was Rei.

"Rei what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty upset."

I moved aside for her to come in. We went and sat of the couch and I told her everything. About how this is my fault and if anything happened to her I couldn't forgive myself. She said she felt the same way. She ended up crying on my shoulder and she left her head up and I looked down. When Rei cried she looked a lot like Serena. Oh Serena have you come back to me? My face got closer to hers and we ended up making out. Both our hands running up each other's back, and her legs wrapping around me. My hand went up and grabbed her hair. Wait Serena's hair was never down when she was with me. I opened my eyes and I was kissing Rei. NO! I pushed her off of me and stood up. She fell back on the couch and looked up at me.

"Oh my! Darrien I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." Rei said.

"I didn't mean to either. I was so upset about losing Serena I thought she was you." I said.

"I should leave." Rei said

With that she was out the door. How could I kiss Rei? I wasn't thinking clearly. I just hope when I get Serena back she will understand. We are meant to be after all. There would be no Crystal Tokyo or Rini if we weren't meant to be. I walked out on to my balcony and looked up at the moon. Serena my love I hope you are safe. Please wait for me.


End file.
